Flame and Rain
by emily volturi
Summary: Ember and her sister Atlanta have a dark past. Now they have to Volturi out to get them to join the guard. Will a certain member of the guard fall for one of the sisters? If so will he do it before the upcoming battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! Twilight and all its lovely characters belong to Stephanie Myers! Except Ember so far! **

**(Flashback) 1670**

**A clap of thunder was heard overhead. She knew she had to get to her sister, but this mysterious figure was smart. She ran down the secret stairs leading to her sister's wing, but was stopped. The figure found her, she screamed when she saw his face. His eyes were a blood red. **

**He looked her over and purred, "You will make a lovely addition to my collection dear.**

**She screamed as he bit her neck, the last thing she remembered before she blacked out was the sound of her sister screaming.**

**(Present Time) 2008**

**She wouldn't allow herself any weakness, only her sister was allowed in her life. For if you messed with me you would indeed regret it. For I am Ember Bellatrix and you don't want to mess with me. **

**What do you think? It my first story ever so reviews are appreciated. This will end up a story with Alec and the Volturi involved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** April 13, 2008**

**Ember's pov**

** Ember laughed as Atlanta hissed in frustration. She had been trying all morning for god knows what reason to make coffee. As she laughed she said "Atlanta why on earth are you making coffee**?"

** Atlanta growled at Ember saying "Remember our friend the nomad Carol?"**

** "Yes?" Ember said.**

** "Well I saw her last night and she bet I couldn't even make a cup of coffee and as much as I hate to admit it I think she's right."**

** Ember laughed it was rare to two had a chance to relax and act like siblings. Between the Volturi and the Russian covens trying to get them to join, they never got to stop running. They were wanted for their powers. They were to most powerful vampires in the world, and they both went way back with the three brothers but that didn't stop Aro from hunting them down for refusing to join the Volturi. **

** Right now he had the witch twins, Felix, and Demetri hunting them down. The Russian coven was another story. They were a power-hungry coven seeking power over the Volturi. The leader's name was Zmey, Russian for snake or lizard. Ember thought the name suited him well. If she had to choose she would join the Volturi over the Russian coven.**

** Atlanta's pov**

**I hissed as I heard Ember laughing at me for struggling to make coffee. It irritated me but it was nice to act like sisters again instead of constantly running. I think we would both choose the Volturi instead of the Russians. We decided to go hunting. We still stuck with the traditional hunting, human hunting. I hear a few covens live off of animal blood! It sounds disgusting! We hopped out the window into the rainy New York City streets. We were in luck! There were two criminals that had just stolen a teenage girl's money. I looked over at Ember and we ran out of hiding. She ran up to one and he instantly knew something was up by the crimson turning pitch black in her eyes. She took on a predatory smile and pounced. I then jumped onto my dinner and drank. All of the sudden we heard a voice.**

"**Well, well, well, looks like we finally found the famous sisters." **

**Cliff Hanger! I will try to review soon! The more reviews the happier I am and the more I review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry I know my chapters have been short I am trying to make them longer. Here is a chapter that is longer enjoy! Disclaimer all the characters belong to Stephanie Myers except Carol, Ember, and Atlanta.

Ember Pov

I had just bitten my prey's neck when I heard "Well, Well, Well, looks like we finally found the famous sisters."

We immediately turned in slipped into defensive crouches. I saw four black cloaks and knew who they were. The Volturi had finally found us; we had let our guard down a bit the last few days and that allowed them to find us. So me being the smart aleck I am said "it took you guys long enough we were starting to think you had given up searching." Jane just smiled and then I fell to the ground in pain. It was searing agony until I remembered, this was nothing compared the pain I had been through. I suddenly felt numb and stood up." I thought you knew enough that your power doesn't work against us."

She hissed and was about to attack when her brother jumped in. He said "I apologize for my sister's behavior; she doesn't appreciate your attitude towards her. Atlanta jumped up and shouted "Our behavior, it's not our fault you control freaks have to know everything and have everything!" Alec just smirked and all of the sudden I felt numbness taking over, but before it completely took me over I said "Aro's going to regret this." And I blacked out.

Alec's Pov

Aro found a new location on where the ultimate powers were staying. Apparently they were sisters with powers Aro didn't possess so he sent Jane, Felix, Demetri, and I to hunt them down. Aro, Caius, and Marcus apparently knew them when the girls were first turned a few years before Jane and I. Before we left Aro summoned Jane and I to the throne room. He started speaking.

"Hello my dears prepared for the trip?"

"Yes master" we said

"Good, I think you two will find a lot in common with the sisters once you bring them back." "At first they will resist you and you may have to use your powers, do not attack them, for if you do they will kill you."

I was shocked! Aro was afraid of these girls apparently they were the same age as Jane and I, practically still kids, but they were vampires, and old ones at that. I went and got Demetri while Jane got Felix. We decided to use out private jet, flying publicly could be a problem with our thirst and carrying two passed out bodies.

When we arrived I scouted around their house and the city they lived in. Their names were Ember and Atlanta, I overheard them saying they were going hunting so I ran back to where the rest of the guard were. I shared with them what I heard and we ran to a dark alley near their "House "and waited. I saw two thugs walk down the alley with some girl looking wallet.

All of the sudden a beautiful girl jumped into the alley, a predators grin on her face. She had brown/gold hair with hints of red, thin with some small curves and 3 inches shorter then my 5 "9", she was perfect. I felt drawn to her, wanting to protect her from the other males around her. Her sister I assume dropped down next to her. She had white/ blond hair with light brown highlights and was an inch shorted then her sister but just as fierce looking. Jane said something and the brunette fired a smart aleck response back when all of the sudden she fell to the ground in pain. I knew Jane was using her power on her, she then stood up and said "Jane you should know by know your powers don't work on us." Jane hissed in fury and was about to attack so I jumped in and apologized for my sister but told her it was their fault for being rude to Jane.

The blonde hissed and retorted "Our behavior, it's not our fault you control freaks have to control everything and have everything!"

I knew things were going to get ugly so I smirked and used my power on them the brunette said "Aro's going to regret this" and passed out. Demetri picked the blonde up and I picked the gorgeous brunette up. She smelled like a fresh spring and fire. I looked over and saw Demetri looking at the blonde with worship. He laid her in the seat next to him on the jet and I did the same with the brunette and the jet took off.

As the jet took off I wondered what Aro had just gotten himself into.


	4. AN

AN- ok guys anyone out there reading this story, if you haven't please do it hasn't had a chance to get better yet so please read and review!

Emily Volturi


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer! Everyone except Ember and Atlanta belongs to Stephanie Myers

Chapter Four

Alec's POV

As the jet landed I began to feel more at ease. I was in my homeland with my sister and we had completed the mission. The Volturi has its own private runway so the sunlight wasn't a problem for us. I looked across the aisle at Demetri and saw him putting a cloak onto Atlanta so I began putting one on Ember. As I did I remembered how I felt about her when I first saw her and puzzled over that. I had never felt that way about anyone ever before, except for when I was human. Her name was Elizabeth and I believe she had a sister Alexandra. When I think about it these girls Ember and Atlanta look familiar, I will have to have a word with Jane and see if she recognizes them from anywhere. We walked away from the air strip and broke into a run, fast enough so humans couldn't see us go by. I carried Ember while Demetri carried Atlanta while Jane ran in the lead with Felix bring up the rear.

As we got closer to where the castle was we jumped down into the man hole. We walked into the castle underground. Jane pressed the elevator button and we all went in. The elevator music began playing; I never understood why Aro had music installed in it, none of us found it interesting except for maybe Felix. We passed Gianna and she greeted us, Felix winked at her and she giggled, Jane and I rolled our eyes. As we neared the throne room doors I saw Heidi walking out of the front doors. She must be going fishing, I hope she brings back a large bunch I feel especially thirsty tonight. Felix opened up the doors for us and we walked in. Aro was standing there with a grin on his face with Caius and Marcus sitting in the thrones.

"He said ah I see you found our little minxes, good job my children." "Alec, dear boy, please let her down and allow little Ember and her sister their senses."

As you wish master and I set Ember down, I saw Demetri doing the same to Atlanta. I slowly gave them back their senses and then it began.

Ember's POV

Great he took my flipping senses away, that just makes me PO'ed. All of the sudden I felt awake again and slowly regained consciousness. The first thing I thought was great, not only did Atlanta and I escape The Volturi for centuries but then get captured with our senses taken away. How rude it that!

Then I got my sight back and immediately looked for my sister, to my relief she was well, but looking PO'ed. Then I saw Aro and his brothers. Hello Aro I see you sent your little pets out to get us, I must say I am flattered the giant cat, the tracker, and the witch twins all for just little helpless me and my sister. Ah my dear Ember as feisty as ever I see, it is always good to see you again.

Atlanta hissed in annoyance "yes Aro always good to see you, now what on earth could you possibly want now from us."

"Ah my dear Atlanta couldn't I just be checking up on a friend?"

Aro I said, you lost your right as our friends when we were forced to watch our family get killed in front of us, then we were starved and raped, and finally betrayed by our friends and burned at the stake for being accused as witches. All that because the Russian Coven wants to overcome The Volturi and the worst thing is it even took us away from our best friend Jane. I heard a gasp Atlanta, Elizabeth is that you? I turned and saw the Volturi Jane gasping I said Janey is that you. She ran across the room and we embraced in a hug. Atlanta ran over and joined in. Oh my goodness I thought I lost you two she dry sobbed. I am so sorry that you two got burned I tried to make it in time to tell you what they were going to do to you but they captured me, Alec had to save me. The Volturi guard gasped, I laughed sadistically and said what you all afraid of little Janey.

Atlanta laughed along with Jane and I, she said grinning "hahaha I can't believe it Janey you used to not be able to hurt a fly and now look at you, I'm proud.

I thought for a second and said wait this is your brother Alec, as in THEE Alec?

Jane looked embarrassed and said "yes this is my twin Alec."

I laughed, well Janey he sure is cute, and too bad he's a self-centered, arrogant pig, no offense Jane. It's ok; I see how you can look at it that way. We laughed the entire time I forget we had an audience. Caius cleared his throat and I looked up, I wasn't angry with Caius he was my favorite of the three brothers, he thought of me as his daughter.

Then I looked over at Alec, he was looking at me with irritation and a hungry expression on his face and it didn't seem to be for blood. The irritation I could understand but the hunger had be wondering? Then Aro clapped splendid, he said how lovely is this, Jane dear your long lost friends are alive and well after all. My brothers and I know them as well, but back the topic, would you two like to join The Volturi?

I looked over at Atlanta and I knew our decision. Yes we responded, it would be our greatest pleasure to serve The Volturi. Aro clapped his hands in delight, splendid, splendid! Felix go get them Volturi crests and elite guard cloaks. Felix nodded and disappeared returning in second with our items. I heard Alec and Demetri growl when Felix winked at us.

I smirked and said thank you Felix I'm sorry about your eye though it seems to keep blinking at my sister and I. The elite guard broke out in laughter, well he keeps winking it's not like he even has a chance with us. All of the sudden Marcus's face broke out into a grin and he touched Aro's hand. Aro too grinned and suddenly said Demetri why don't you show Atlanta around and Alec you show Ember? They bowed and came to gather us.

I said good-bye to Atlanta and Alec showed me the way to my room. I could tell he was in a bad mood, I wonder what his problem was now. We arrived at my room and he rudely showed me in and said here, if you require anything find someone else who has time for you. I got pissed, excuse me, if I need something I will not walk around and ask for it I am capable of figuring things out and if you have a problem with me then that's your fault not mine. He got a pained look and said whatever and just left. When he left I had an empty feeling where my heart would be if I had one. What's happening to me?

Alec's POV

I feel guilty taking my anger out on Ember. I was mad a Felix for flirting with her and I took that anger out on her. Now she probably hates me, all well, love makes you weak and I am not about to starting loving now. All of the sudden Jane walked in, Alec she said, I think it's about time you asked Ember her story.

How do you like it? I tried to make it longer and with more action. Will Alec and Ember ever get together, or will they be too stubborn to recognize their love?

Emily Volturi


	6. sorry AN

A/N Ok I don't know if anyone reads this story anymore, but if you do or have please review. My birthday is coming up on Sunday so reviews would make me happy! :D Thanks again!

Emily Volturi


	7. Chapter 5

A/N sorry for the very long wait I have been very busy over the summer and I take a sport the requires an hour of my time after school each day, but now I have a day off due to flooding so I am able to post this :D – Emily Volturi

Chapter Five

Ember's POV

As Alec shut the door I lay down on my bed and put my face in my pillow and pretended to sleep. I allowed my mind to go blank from my problem with Alec. I stayed that way until about 3 AM when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up walked to my door grabbed the doorknob and opened the door up and stared; he had the nerve to come back. There stood Alec with a blank face, he asked can I come in. I just nodded and walked back to my bed and lay on my back and watched Alec as he chose the chair opposite to my bed.

We stared at each other when finally Alec said I'm sorry for being such a jerk I was just in a bad mood and I took my anger out on you and I should never do that I'm sorry. I looked at him and said I guess its ok we all have out days would you like to start over? We didn't have a very good first meeting. He smiled and said yes I'd like that. So I smiled and said "hi I'm Ember, you are?" He laughed and said "nice to meet you Ember my name is Alec." Well then that was better then you abducting me I said slightly annoyed at how he had been able to do that. He laughed and agreed. So we began talking we talked for hours when Alec asked me if he could know about my past. I immediately tensed up and shut down. He froze too and began getting worried he began shouting my name and then he said something that really shocked me. "Ember please don't leave me forever, you can't because I love you!"

Alec's POV

As I finished my conversation with Jane I knew I had to go talk to Ember and apologize. I walked down the hallway up to Ember's door and knocked. I heard light footsteps as she walked across the room to the door. She opened up the door and I asked if I could come in she nodded and left the door open for me to come in, I shut it. She made her way to her bed to lie down I chose to sit in the chair across from her although I wanted to curl up next to her in her bed. I chose the gentleman's choice because the time I grew up in taught me to be one.

We stared at each other until I decided to apologize. I was ready to face her wrath for even coming back to her room but surprisingly she agreed and we started over. We talked for hours and she actually was quite funny and relaxing to be around. She could be fierce but if you got to know her she was quite nice, I could understand how Jane couldn't help but want to be her friend. I still wanted to know about her past and I decided since she was in such a good mood to ask her. So I said "Ember I was wondering if you could tell me about your past?" Her smile turned blank and she froze up. I started worrying I shouted EMBER, EMBER, EMBER! She wasn't responding so I began to get scared she would stay in her state of shock for a while and if she didn't feed while she was in shock it could permanently injure her. I finally shouted out "Ember please don't leave me forever I love you!" She unfroze looked at me and said what did you just say to me?

A/N and you guys are going to hate me for writing the quick chapter with a cliffhanger but you will just have to wait and see what happens. And don't forget the review button is waiting for you to click it and review. I am up for suggestions what pov do we want Atlanta, Demetri, Alec, Ember, anyone else from the Volturi that you want lol, don't forget to review. – Emily Volturi


	8. Chapter 6

A/N I know I'm sorry for delaying my stories, I may consider deleting this story and possibly starting a new one, but I will continue writing chapters for this story. At least for a little while, but ok here's chapter 6.

Ember's POV

What did you just say to me? Alec has asked me about my past and nobody ever asked me about my past so I went in to shock. For some reason Alec looked worried and he shook me when I didn't respond I was shocked even more. Alec Volturi had just told me he loved me that made me come out of shock.

He looked at me and said I love you Ember. I looked into his eyes and they spoke nothing but the truth. I didn't know how to respond so I fled, down the long halls of the Volturi castle threw the big main doors and out into the night of Italy. I had been running for a while now and I was approaching a body of water when I smelled a scent. It was a vampire and by the time I recognized the scent he was already too close for me to escape. So I tensed, went into a crouch, and waited. I heard the sound of running feet and a weird feeling overcame me. As they walked towards me with him in the lead I tried to use my power but it wasn't working. He laughed and as they got closer I knew there was too many of them to take down on my own, but I would try. When I looked up I stared right into the eyes of Charles Ivanov.

Atlanta's POV

I was walking towards my sister room when Alec shot out of her room. "Alec wh- he interrupted me I told Ember I loved her and she took off. "You idiot!" I snarled, "You have no idea what my sister has been through!" He looked at me and said I know I shouldn't have told her this way but she's my mate and she looked so miserable when I asked her about her past and she went into shock. As we were in the middle of this conversation on the way to the throne room we passed Felix. Where are you guys going? I filled him in at vampire speed and he began following us toward the throne room.

We knocked once and heard a soft enter. As we went in Alec walked up to Aro and gave him his hand. Aro's expression went blank for a moment then he called in Jane and Demetri. For some reason when I saw Demetri and where my heart would have been I felt a tug. I could feel his gaze burning into my back as I faced Aro. He looked up at Alec, "go my boys and bring the others with you."

"Thank you Master." Then Alec took off with the rest of us following him," "  
>Demetri have you sensed where she is yet?"<p>

"Yes she is approaching the ocean, wait she just disappeared, I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Alec yelled.

"She just disappeared out of thin air, something but me shielding her from my gift."

I looked at Demetri in horror, "I know what happened we have to hurry the Russian Coven has her.

Disclaimer- All character belong to Stephanie Myers. (:


End file.
